


My Paradise

by HeartsandStars2001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsandStars2001/pseuds/HeartsandStars2001
Summary: My very first sonnet for an English project when I was in 9th grade. It took me like FOREVER to came up with different words to form a story, luckily, I even had to use Rhymer.com to find words for rhyming.It's not so much creative, but I tried my best.





	My Paradise

A pure, white flower on a verdant bed  
With dews on its petals, glistened like stars  
Under the sunlight, exposed on the spread  
By the waterfall, not standing afar

Its sight was so lovely and elegant  
That I stopped by to admire its beauty  
I stayed in its green home for a moment  
Before going off to work, all happy

Everyday, before and after work  
I visited the home of a flower  
To be delighted in its home's artwork  
And sometimes slept by the flowing river  
How I wished I could stay here for a while  
Because this place felt like a paradise


End file.
